


Pretty Girl

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Menstrual Sex, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean took Jess away from Sam. It was his fault and there was no convincing the younger Winchester otherwise. Dean took her away and he deserved to fix it, to give Sam back what he’d lost, to give Sam the girl he so desperately needed to get by. And Sam would make sure he got that, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something, take a dip in the non con writing pool, and this has been on my mind in different versions so here you go!

Dean took Jess away from Sam. It was his fault and there was no convincing the younger Winchester otherwise. Dean took her away and he deserved to fix it, to give Sam back what he'd lost, to give Sam the girl he so desperately needed to get by. And Sam would make sure he got that, one way or another.

The easiest way, of course, was by spell.

It wasn’t hard to keep his plans a secret, Dean watched him like a hawk without actually caring much. Finding the witch before Dean was easy, _‘Just going to the library.’_

God, his brother underestimated him sometimes.

Getting the witch to do his bidding wasn’t much trouble either. She got to put a fun curse on the macho hunter and got off scot free, with a promise of being unharmed. Sam almost felt bad for slitting her throat once the spell was cast. _Almost._

The only hard part was getting Dean where Sam wanted him. Her. Yes, the spell worked perfectly. When Sam walked into the motel room, his big brother had turned into exactly what Sam wanted, what Sam needed. His pretty girl, his pretty blonde girl that looked so perfect spread out across the bed. His pretty girl that belonged beneath him, moaning his name, needing his touch. Sam just had to get his pretty girl to learn her place (he never had to do that what Jess, she was perfect, she always craved his ownership, always begged him to take her).

But no, this pretty girl needed instructions, and Sam was willing to take his time for his brother, _his Dean_. But this slim frame fought him off as hard as a man’s body could. This fragile girl shouted curses with as stern a voice as their father once did. But this Dean was no match for Sam; this Dean couldn’t stop Sam from taking what he deserved, what he’d lost the moment his brother broke into his apartment.

It took several weeks for his pretty girl to believe him when Sam said the spell was permanent, when Sam burned every lore book and smashed every cell phone, when Sam cut off all communication with other hunters until his Dean only had him to turn to. His pretty girl had to learn to be good, to spread those long legs, to moan for his heavy cock. His pretty Dean had to learn to want Sam, to need Sam.

He couldn’t unchain his Dean until he was sure the girl knew her place. But when her body ached and cramped, when she bled between the legs and needed heat against her stomach, strong hands massaging her back, Sam knew she was his.

It was too easy to take her to the bath, to rub her clit as hot water sprayed down upon their lounging bodies. All Sam had to do was promise the pain would ease with his touch, and his Dean finally begged for her Sam.

And that sweet body lay across his, shivered and shook as she finally took him willingly. And she moaned loudly as his cock pressed inside her, soothed her aching muscles with his seed, and Sam finally had what he deserved. He finally had his sweet blonde girl, his pretty girl, in his lap and in his arms, finally taking him the way she should, finally knowing her place, finally wanting Sam the way Sam deserved to be wanted.

Dean took Jess away from Sam. And Sam would get what he deserved no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Blame any typos on red wine. Leave a comment for fun if you'd like!


End file.
